


Magic Profile

by Paralelsky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: A bit meta, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paralelsky/pseuds/Paralelsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you really noticed what all powerful magic users have in common? Arthur finally did and then felt stupid for not figuring it out earlier. It's really that simple...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Profile

**Author's Note:**

> A short silly piece, because I could't help but notice.

For a man whose father had insisted magic was the source to all evil, he was ridiculously surrounded by it, Arthur mused while sitting on his throne. Take for example Merlin, his best friend and adviser, or Morgana, his sister and bitter arch-enemy, or that fellow Mordred, who the dragon insisted that one day will mean his doom.

They all had magic, and something else in common, just like the latest suspect traveler that had crashed his court.

"Tell me, Master Potter, what are the odds of you being a witch?" Arthur asked, because really, the man fit the profile perfectly.

Harry Potter smiled. "The proper term would be a 'wizard', your Majesty. And I'd say the chances are pretty high."

Arthur sighed. Dark hair? _Check._ Bright eyes? _Check again._

He should have known. 


End file.
